Chronicles
by InuzukaHatake
Summary: SASUHINA not NARUHINA. Ok. Another I will be updating the stories on my tumblr MAYBE... That's it. bye.
1. Return

_Sasuke Chronicles. _

Chapter 1: Return;

Love is something that's most precious to you but, yet can fade away so quickly with something you truly hate. Love is something that doesn't seem to exist anymore; explain to me what love is because I can't seem to understand. Hatred is all I feel and that's how I always will be and nobody… _And I mean nobody_; can change that. My negativity is something you have to put with. Leaving someone is easy from me. Bonds are easily broken with me. I refuse to let people in anymore. Possibly that could change but who knows, possibly not. Naruto has succeeded bringing me back… But I reluctantly decided to come back. Itachi is dead and I've done my selfish deed. So, what's the point in continuing with the Akatsuki.

To this day, I do regret coming back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves… I do hate everyone within it, but Akatsuki wasn't for me. Destruction, disorganization, and teaming up with Kabuto was just something I didn't want to be involved in anymore. They probably hate me for it but, I honestly don't care. They know better not to underestimate me, Sasuke Uchiha.

Upon my current state of mind, I currently live Naruto. I don't have well-paid job to be on my own and Naruto took advantage of that. He offered me to live with him, of course my reaction was no. I was going to be just fine on my own but, he wouldn't accept no for an answer. Just so he could stop irritating me, I said yes. I ended up taking his bed while he sleeps on the floor in another room. I would have much rather taken the floor in the other room… Why you ask? Everything I see throughout the window, beside his bed, was nostalgic. I hate it. I hate so much to the point where I want to bang my head against the wall, where my skull is smashed in, to the point where I can forget, where blood is on walls and floors. I don't want to remember anything from this place…

Due to the face I hate everything and everyone in this village, I hardly go out. Only to work or to train with Naruto. Sadly, today I'm supposed spend time with Naruto and Sakura to rekindle our bond, which is something I find rather unpleasant. It's only 3 p.m. and already I want to tell Sakura to shut her annoying mouth.

"Sasuke! Coooooooooooooooooooome on! We have to meet Sakura-san at Ichiraku's in an hour, baka!"

Great, Naruto is out of the shower. I don't want to go, you intoxicating idiot.

"Naruto, I'll meet you there. I have to do other things." I hope he actually falls for my lame excuse… If he does, he's just the same little dweeb back when we were only 12.

"Alright then, Sasuke… If you don't come, Sakura-san and I will come look for you…"

Okay, maybe he didn't really fall for it. Huh… Maybe he isn't all that stupid like before. This is new from Naruto but, I shouldn't be so surprised. It's been years since I've been around him. I guess I have to get ready now. I just don't want to go but, I have to… Maybe I should have stayed with the Akatsuki… At least I didn't have to spend any time with them; I could just leave whenever and report back in when I needed to. Don't I regret this? I don't want to get ready to see people I clearly don't want to see and I don't want to bump into anyone on the street…

I hate Naruto so much. I might as well get ready. I don't even know what to wear. I'm not good with these types of things and never will be; like I'll ever be. I know I shouldn't dress to formal because it's Ichiraku's but should I dress formal-casual? I don't know. Maybe I should have asked Naruto to help me…

_**Wait.**_

_**Did I just say I should have asked Naruto to help me pick out my clothes?**_

At this point, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I loathe him more than anything is this world… It doesn't matter; I have to go this group thing or Naruto will never hear the end of it. It's 3:46 p.m. and clearly, I am late.

_Chapter 1._

_End._


	2. Not The Original Plan

_Sasuke Chronicles._

Chapter 2: Not The Original Plan;

I'm 5 minutes late, big deal. Sakura and Naruto better not give me an ear full. It's cold, and I'm over here freezing wearing only a very thinned-fabric sweatshirt and some jeans, probably not my best choice but, I'm clueless when it comes to getting dressed. Why does Ichiraku have to be so far? I hate you, Naruto… I'm going to be super late at this point. Should I just not go? Mm... Yeah. I'm not going, forget this.

_Wait_

I can't just go back to the apartment. Naruto and Sakura will find me there for sure so, where do I go from here? This is ridiculous, I'm actually going to hide from these two idiots, but what choice do I have? I don't want or even need to go to Ichiraku's…

Sasuke stopped midway from Ichiraku's and turned right back around heading to the front gates of the Konoha. He was stopped was stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo but, he assured the two best friends he was going to return and Sasuke knew for a face he was going to keep his word Kotetsu and Izumo. The two looked at each hesitantly and looked back at the Uchiha. They all nodded in agreement, while Sasuke continued walking out of the gate.

Sasuke was walking over to the Konoha Lake. Hardly anyone ever went there but, couples. It was annoying but Sasuke didn't care, just being at the lake was so calming. It was only Tuesday so; hardly any couples would be there tonight, even though tonight was the perfect night to have to go on date. The moon was bright and full, the moonlight covered the whole village and the forest outside of the village.

Sasuke finally arrived at the lake; it was quiet, peaceful, and spacious. No one can bother him here. He smiled at the thought of finally being alone brought a smile to his face, which he hardly ever did. The moment he finally smiled came. Sasuke didn't have a lot of reasons to smile about. He killed his own brother due to false information he was given and not to mention the grief that came along with his late-brother, Itachi, death. This burdened him, everyday Itachi came along in his thoughts. It was bad enough he was regretting it but, having to think about the mistake he had done was too much.

Sasuke took off his sweater and looked down to the dark, brown ground. What was he to do now? Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be so smart to look over by the forest so, was he stuck here until it was time for him to go home? He didn't know. He let out a tired some sigh, and looked up the dark, blue sky. The stars were showing, they hardly ever showed. He continued to look up at the sky until he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who goes there? Come out now." He demanded.

Are you serious, I came here to be alone… Why can't anyone leave me alone? I swear if Ino followed me here, she just reached a new level of pathetic.

"Well? Come out coward. Show yourself."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Wait… The Hyuuga girl? What? Why would she be here? I'm confused, I've never talked to her before, not a day in my life.

"What're you doing here."

"I-I come he-here… To th-think."

Why is she so shy, god that's so fucking annoying! Speak like a normal person. Well… I shouldn't speak so lowly of her… She is part of the Hyuuga clan, and is also heir to lead the clan so, I have to give her some type of respect to her. She may not be the strongest Kunoichi but she has the ability to continue fighting on, and that I will have to admit, I do admire that but, I could never tell her that. She simply doesn't need to know how I feel about her…

"Why? You can't just stay at your home? I'm sure you have enough privacy there, don't you? Or I am wrong? Because if I am wrong, excuse me while I stand here in shock."

Okay, maybe I came off really rude, but hey. It's true. You are the heir of the Hyuuga clan. You should get some type of privacy.

"N-No… You do-don't know me, Sa-Sasuke… Y-You don't even kn-know yourself."

Whoa, okay? Where did that come from? I know myself pretty fucking fine. Well, actually… I take that back. I don't know myself, even though I should. How did she look right through me? Hinata has changed since I left but, this is just plain insane.

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata looked at the Uchiha with sad eyes. She knew Sasuke was still hurting about Itachi but, clearly she didn't say a single word about it. She should have kept her mouth shut anyways. Hinata could feel the salty tears forming in her eyes; she looked away immediately and ran back into the dark forest. She didn't know what to say to Sasuke. The first thought came to her mind was to leave; she wasn't in the state of mind to speak with anyone.

"Hinata! Wait!"

Why the hell did she just leave? Was it something I've done…? I don't want to run after her but, I know I said something to upset her…


End file.
